


It was a nice gesture, right?

by tannne



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannne/pseuds/tannne
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice gesture. And it was really nice gesture, really. If only Rusty and Danny wouldn't have forgotten Debbie...





	It was a nice gesture, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkary/gifts).



"It was a –," Danny had lifted his right hand and had started to make a weird waving motion when Rusty interrupted him.

"I know."

"I mean, you liked the –" Danny cast him a quick searching glance for confirmation.

"Yeah, I did." Rusty leaned over and patted his leg soothingly.

At last Danny sighed and leaned back in their lounge chair, somewhat more relaxed, but clearly still frustrated. Though Rusty couldn't yet say whether he was frustrated with the situation in general or at himself.

"It was a lovely gesture." And really, it had been a very lovely gesture indeed. The most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him and he would never have demanded something like this from Danny. Because when it came down to it, the facts were: he was in love with Danny and he knew who Danny, as a person, was to his core, quirks and bad habits included. Simple like that.

And while Rusty appreciated the meaning behind the gesture and its thoughtfulness, the potential of how hurtful it could be for their friends if they weren't made aware of before its being set in motion had luckily occurred to them before hand. So they had told the guys of the upcoming event in advance. And that was that. Or it should have been. Only…

"Only we should have –"

"Yeah, only we should have," agreed Danny.

They really should have remembered to tell Debbie. Only Danny's sister had completely slipped their mind.

"It's not," Danny continued, "like we're all that close, you know? She's got the east coast and I had the west coast. We each had our won thing going on." Danny sighed and paced around their living room, before coming to a stop at the wet bar. Amused, Rusty watched him eyeing their selection, pretty sure he would go for the – yep, 12 year old whiskey it was. So, too annoyed at himself for beer, but not pissed of enough to go for the 30 year old whiskey. After a calming sip, Danny slowly returned to his chair, still trying to radiate the air of a slightly exasperated big brother with his little sister's antics.

"You're doing it again," blurted Rusty. He couldn't help himself, really. It was just hilarious that Danny thought he could con Rusty into siding with him. "On the one side, you're saying, hey, we're the kind of family who keeps in touch via Christmas cards, so no reason to be upset. But then on the other you're arguing, she's your sister, she should know how you think and should have expected this, cause you totally would have." Rusty pointed his beer bottle at Danny in a kind of _"there you have it"-_ motion. "Debbie's got her own live to deal with. It's the same like it was with Tess. You forgot her life didn't revolve around you. That's why you never worked out. You are hopeless with women."

Danny chuckled. "You know full well that's not why Tess and I didn't work out." Rusty's raised eyebrows seemed to spur him on. "I've been ruined for everyone else from the moment we met, because I have loved you since then and you know it. Only, it has taken me a couple of decades to get my head out of my ass and own up to it."

Fair point. Yeah, there was that. And if Rusty looked right now into a mirror, he was pretty sure he would sport just the kind of sappy expression Danny had going on. Right, time for kissing Danny senseless later. No falling for how distracting he looked right now, really.

Rusty cleared his throat. "So, Debbie. Just because you live on opposite coasts and don't see each other doesn't mean she's not thinking about you every now and then. Or, that because you're siblings you have to think alike. You even thought she was going to do the same thing you did, going after her ex to get him back."

"And I was right. She went after him –" Rusty was just about to protest, when Danny continued, "to get revenge. Yes I know. But that's just minor details." He waved his hand, luckily not the one currently holding his drink, dismissively, making Rusty choke on his beer with a snort.

"Details, huh? But you get what I'm driving at, right? Though, there are some disturbing parallels in your lives." Rusty trailed off.

"Yes Rus, I'm just winding you up." Danny laughed at his exasperated grimace. "Just because I would have applauded her for pulling off this stunt of my own death, doesn't mean Debbie's going to pat me on the back for a job well done."

"To be fair, you truly out did yourself this time."

"Yeah, well." Danny raked a hand through his short hair. "I have so often claimed to start fresh and stay on the narrow. And this was the only time that I actually wanted to turn a fresh leave. Because when I'm together with you, I never get bored or miss the excitement of developing the next con. Having a normal live with you is plenty of exciting on its own."

 And there was that killer smile again, that had captured Rusty the very first time Danny had flashed it at him, when they had still been teenagers and no idea how to run a con for the live of them and had needed all of Ruben's tutelage they could get.

"So, maybe this time instead of just empty words, I wanted to put my money where my mouth is and prove how serious I am about a new beginning. And what better way to permanently retire out of the game than by dying, right? So, goodbye Daniel Ocean. And hello new poster citizen, Daniel Ryan."

"By the way, I really love that you took my last name." Rusty was pretty sure he had mentioned this once before. Okay, so maybe instead of once a couple of dozen times, but you couldn't highlight how much you liked something enough in Rusty's humble opinion.

"I thought you might appreciate it." By the look of things Danny was remembering one of the many occasions on which Rusty had shown him just how enthusiastically he approved this choice. Rusty was pretty sure he was grinning wolfishly. So what if he was slightly possessive.

"Well, it's a good look on you. Being mine." Tearing his gaze away from his husband, Rusty's eyes fell toward the coffee table and what had started this little conversation. Bending forward, he picked up the envelope and fingered the card with its arched words it contained. Since they should have remembered to warn Debbie about Danny's faked death but clearly hadn't, Debbie had decided to take matters in her own hands. That's why the envelope contained instead of it's typical Christmas card an invitation to dinner on Christmas Day at Debbie's in New York. Only after their little fauxpas, they couldn't very well decline this invitation. The card had made this very clear. If its style was any indication of what was going to await them in New York, at least it wouldn't be boring.

"We're flying to New York for Christmas, aren't we?" Danny was now staring at the card in Rusty's hands with a look of resignation.

"Cheer up, love. If your little sister gets to mean, I will come to your rescue." Rusty winked at Danny. "At least you can steal your watch back. To be honest, I've been waiting for you to bring that one up. You have every single time you've talked about Debbie before."

Danny looked at Rusty through hooded eyes. "You know, I think I will. Because that watch? It's the one you gave me to my twentieth birthday." Rusty's eyes widened. This time nothing was keeping him back in his chair. Instead he stalked towards Danny and started to kiss him just like he had longed to do so for the last ten minutes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy yuletide 2018 dear recepient!  
> I hope you liked it and that it's enough like the boys style in the movies.


End file.
